Sentry
|gadgets = |equip1 = Frag Grenade × 1 |equip2 = Club |armor = Light (full) |speed = Reduced }} The Sentry is an Elite Kit featured in Battlefield 1. A kit geared towards survivability and attacking enemy infantry, Sentries are outfitted with thick armor plating that protects the wearer's face, torso and arms from small arms and shrapnel, allowing them to soak up a large amount of damage, but prevents them from equipping a Gas Mask or utilizing iron sights. Their armored face masks (which always appears as Luca's singleplayer helmet in first-person view) also partially obscures their vision at the top and bottom. Singleplayer During the War Story "Avanti Savoia!", the player character, Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola, is equipped with Sentry armor and MG 08/15. Following intense air defense, Luca must discard his armor and proceed towards Ferro Fortress. From this point on, he carries a Villar Perosa. At the fortress, Luca encounters enemy Sentries. Enemy Sentries also appear in the War Story "Nothing Is Written". One appears as the personal bodyguard of an Ottoman commander who the player character, Zara Ghufran, must kill and retrieve his satchel in order to progress, and another appears in the village that Zara must clear of Ottoman presence in order to stage an attack on the Canavar, the Ottoman Armored Train. Multiplayer The Sentry kit is a Elite Kit available in certain multiplayer maps. The kit is obtained via a wooden crate found in fixed locations on certain maps, similar to Battle Pickups from Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline. The primary weapon is either the MG 08/15, a belt-fed, water-cooled machine gun that is capable of sustained fire, allowing the user to effectively kill or suppress any infantry caught in their path, or the Villar Perosa, a twin-SMG arrangement with a low magazine size, compensating through an incredibly high 1800 rounds per minute fire rate. Both these weapons, however, are almost ineffective to kill at long range, making it necessary for Sentries to get close to enemies to kill them. The Sentry carries the heaviest body armor of all elite classes, providing around 83% damage reduction on the torso, arms, and head, against all firearms, and complete protection from melee weapon hits, though from the front only. The armored faceplate also negates extra damage from headshots. Also, in contradiction to player model, armor does cover legs and back as well, so hits on them do standard, reduced damage. However, the Sentry is not protected against exposure damage (fire, gas, explosives), and can fall victim to a takedown or bayonet charge, unlike the campaign variant. Another tactic involves using k-bullets, as they are not subject to the armor damage reduction. As with other elite kits, players will have to stay out of combat for 45 seconds in order for them to start regenerating health and cannot be revived. Sentries can pick up standard infantry kits but will permanently lose the elite kit until another spawns. In the maps that don't have the Behemoth will offer a selection of elite kits—including one of each Sentry type—instead. Locations In multiplayer, the Sentry kit appears in the following locations: Gallery Sentry Helmet Single Player.png|Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola donning his Sentry Kit in Avanti Savoia!. Luca 2.PNG|Full view of Luca's Sentry armor Sentry Helmet First Person Single Player.png|Using the single player Sentry Kit in first-person. Battlefield-1-53.jpg|Concept art Battlefield-1-42.jpg|Concept art (far right) Trivia *Because the Trench Raider's Raider Club does not have a takedown attack, it can't inflict damage against the Sentry.Elite vs Elite (Battlefield 1) - YouTube The Trench Raider's other weaponry remains a threat. *The armor of the Sentry is based on the WWI-era German Infanterie-Panzer body armor, while their face mask is based on the German Sniper Mask. *Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola's unique armor appears to be partially based on the Italian Farina armor, which were used by Italian barbed wire cutting special patrols called Companies of death (compagnie della morte).Corazza Farina - it.wikipedia (in Italian) *Though all sentry kits in the multiplayer are equipped with the face mask with two simple holes for eyes, the first person view is the same as on the helmet used by Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola. *Enemy Sentries in the Campaign cannot be killed with a takedown attack nor damaged by melee weapons. References Category:Elite Class